


Sainaga Week 2020

by RustyWrites_Draws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, F/M, Sainaga Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyWrites_Draws/pseuds/RustyWrites_Draws
Summary: My oneshots for Sainaga Week 2020, run by Nuc
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Yonaga Angie, Sainaga - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sainaga Week 2020

It was a normal day in Hope's Peak Academy, Shuichi was making a sandwich for himself, arranging the condiments into a pretty pattern, as you do, when a floating demon had popped up behind him. _Shit, she's hot......_ the detective thought, before slapping himself. "Hi!" The demon said, paintbrush-shaped tail waving. "You summoned me with your sandwich arrangement! It's very pretty!" She paused and cleared her throat, trying to sound a bit more professional. "I, uh, was told by Atua to come make a deal with someone something..."

Shuichi didn't say anything, instead silently taking two more sliced of bread out of the package and making a second sandwich and giving it to the white-haired demon. She grinned. "Oh, thank you! This is a suitable enough item for a deal!" She took a bite, and still chewing, she continued. "I'm Angie! I gotta go now, Atua sends good luck tomorrow!"

* * *

Shuichi woke up, remembering the events of the day prior, and remembering he had an assessment on his talent today. Wonderful. He walked to his research lab with Rantaro and Tsumugi, nervously taking his assessment as the researchers watched him. He ended up acing the test, too. Had Angie, and by extension, Atua, given him good luck? He didn't want to exploit this, obviously, he was curious as to the extent of the of this good luck. Shuichi had a few more tests that day, and he also aced those.

Even if the detective never saw Angie again, other demons would come by for lunch every so often. He wondered when he'd see her again...


End file.
